The Clouds Above
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Monster Hunter Stories fic! Clouds never float in the same spot, so why should she?
1. Introduction

Welcome to my MHS story and I hope that you all will enjoy it~

I do not own Monster Hunter Stories!

* * *

 **Introduction to the Characters**

* * *

Name: Cloud

Eyes: Sky blue

Hair: Snow white; princess style of the game

Age: 15

Extras: She has a small scar on the side of her head that's hidden by her long locks; most likely the cause of her amnesia when she was found. She's extremely cheerful and she loves everything about monsties.

* * *

Name: Opal

Eyes: Rose pink

Hair: Cinnamon brown and wavy; reaches just below her shoulder blades

Age: 34

Extras: She's Cloud's adopted mother who found her at the age of 8 with no memory and a nasty gash on her forehead. She loves to watch the clouds, hence the name she gave her adopted daughter.

* * *

Name: Ace

Eyes: Crimson red

Hair: Raven black; shaved Mohawk

Age: 17

Extras: He's covered in small scars all across his body; he's hot-tempered and only his close friends can handle it. Oh, I almost forgot to mention that he's a little sadistic.

* * *

Name: Fern

Eyes: Leafy green

Hair: Raven black; pixie cut

Age: 21

Extras: She's the older sister of Ace and she longs for adventure; she hopes that one day her and Ace's overprotective parents will let them venture out on their own. She gotta handle that little sadistic bro. Someone pray for that girl.

* * *

Name: River

Eyes: Smokey gray

Hair: Navy blue/black and wavy; reaches just above her waist

Age: 16

Extras: She wants to explore and discover new places and people, hoping that she might find her older brother. She loves to help people especially if they're in a bad situation.

* * *

Name: Terra

Eyes: Amber gold

Hair: Moss green and shaggy; reaches shoulders

Age: 17

Extras: He is the younger twin brother of Venus and loves to play pranks on other people. He especially loves to mess with his twin and Ace.

* * *

Name: Venus

Eyes: Amber gold

Hair: Moss green and shaggy; reaches shoulders

Age: 17

Extras: He is the older twin of Terra and the complete opposite. He loves to be lazy and sleep all the time. He's completely chill and it takes a lot to make him mad.

* * *

Name: Zander

Eyes: Leafy green

Hair: He's bald

Age: 38

Extras: He is the chief of the village and the father of Fern and Ace. He takes his job seriously and he wants his children to stay in the village.

* * *

Name: Analia

Eyes: Crimson red

Hair: Chocolate brown

Age: 36

Extras: She is one of two healers in the village and she is also the mother of Fern and Ace. She just wants her children to be happy and that causes some friction between her and her husband.

* * *

Those will be some of the main characters of this story. It will be similar to Monster Hunter Stories like some cutscenes will be very familiar if you've played the game. The main thing that will be different will be the size. I love that you get to ride around on a monstie, but I want them to be at least close to their actual size. I know that in captivity they won't be as big as they would be in the wild, but they're gonna be pretty close to that size.

It just kinda bugged me that they were kinda on the small side in the game and I know that they had to be in order to go into the village and other places, but things are gonna be much different here.

The first chapter should be out soon!~


	2. Chapter 1: Darkened Clouds

Vio: Welcome to chapter one, part one of my MHS fic and I hope that you all will enjoy it~

P.S. I had forgotten to mention something in the introduction. If you don't like the idea of rare monsties being given earlier in the story then...I don't know? Enjoy?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Darkened Clouds**

* * *

"Cloud? Wake up sleepy head." A soothing voice giggled as said girl's eyelids slowly opened to see her adopted mother standing above her with her arms crossed.

"Too early mum." Cloud whined as she tried to bury herself beneath her blankets, but her mother was having none of it. Opal sighed dramatically with a sly grin, "Well then, I guess that you don't want to be a rider."

That got her a response. Cloud jumped from her nest of blankets, her eyes wide with excitement and a wide smile adorned her face, "I totally forgot!" The teen ran over to her closet and pulled out a white t-shirt and baggy blue pants. Opal giggled as she watched her adorable daughter run around trying to get ready, "Make sure to eat the breakfast I set out for you."

"Aye!" With that she left her daughter to get dressed.

A few minutes later Cloud rushed downstairs and grabbed her boots, "Ah, c'mon!" She was then struggling to tie her silver bandana that Opal had given her for her 13th birthday.

"Such a silly child." She hadn't noticed that her mother had seen her having trouble, "Here, lend me your fingers."

Cloud did as she was told and her mother guided her through tying the bandana snuggly around her forehead.

"Thanks mom." The two then went over to eat their breakfast and Opal chuckled while Cloud woofed hers down, "I'm done!"

"Alright, shall we be going?"

"Un!"

The mother-daughter duo made their way to the entrance of the village where chief Zander awaited them. The man chuckled to himself as he saw Cloud practically bounce her way over, "A little on the late side I see." At the girl's confused look, he continued with a smirk, "Terra, Venus, River and Ace have already begun."

Cloud pouted, "Ah! Really?! I gotta go!" Zander laughed heartily before giving the girl a satchel and watching her race off towards Pondry Hills.

"Are you sure that they're monitoring everything? No monster will get to them, will it?" Opal asked, clenching her hands at the thought of her daughter getting injured or worse.

"No, everything's secure so, don't worry. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to those kids."

Opal glanced at him, "Ace still wants to be a rider too, doesn't he?" Zander nodded while his teeth grinded together, "Yeah, I keep telling him that he should be more focused on learning about his duties as future chief." Opal shook her head when the chief wasn't looking, _'You put too much on his shoulders. No wonder he wants to leave so bad.'_

Chief Zander was a kind man and very generous too, but many feared him as well as his monstie partner, Atticus, who was a Brute Tigrex. As chief he was given the right to have a partner so that said partner could help him if any monster tried to destroy the village.

His wife was a wise yet sweet and caring woman who was a healer. She supported her children's desire to leave and see the world before settling down. This caused arguments, not only between her and Zander, but also the kids as well. It would usually end with Fern running away in tears or Ace leaving the house in a huff while trying to discreetly wipe his face.

Opal's frown fell even further as she remembered the incident with Fern six years ago when the girl was fifteen. Fern, Ace and her mother had been so proud of her for passing the rider's test and the girl had packed up, ready to leave first light.

Even to this day, Opal wondered what had caused this anger in the man beside her.

The next morning, Fern had awoken to her father in her room destroying her precious nick-nacks that her uncle had brought to her from the outside world. Opal had been talking to Analia about the herb supply when Ace had rushed in, tears in his eyes.

 _"Mom!" Ace sobbed as he ran over and began to pull on his mother's sleeve._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Dad's destroying everything!" Ace ran back out and towards their house with Analia close behind._

There had been a lot of screaming after that and Opal felt for the poor teen who had wanted nothing more than to see the outside world. The family had never been the same afterwards with Fern and Ace moving to the abandoned house beside theirs that belongs to their traveling uncle. Analia eventually forgave Zander, but the damage was done and now his children practically wanted nothing to do with the man.

"Shall we go?" Opal looked over to see Zander waiting for her and she nodded, glancing back once more before following after the chief.

* * *

Cloud bit her lip as she glanced down at the pink/white herb, "Antidote herbs. Yosh!" She gently grabbed the herb before putting in the satchel, "Now all I have left are the blue mushrooms."

The white-haired teen jogged over by some rusted machinery and a smile spread across her face as she saw four familiar teens, "Hey! Guys!"

The four turned to look at her and each smiled back, "Cloud, you're here." River spoke as she hugged her friend, "Yeah, hehe..." She rubbed her head sheepishly, "I kinda overslept."

"No shit." Cloud glared at Ace with a pout as the teen smirked back at her, amusement dancing in his crimson orbs.

Terra laughed while Venus just smirked lazily, "Anyways, now that we got the stuff, shouldn't we be heading back?"

Cloud grabbed a few of the mushrooms and the group left back towards the village, not noticing the bloody amber eyes watching their every move.

When they arrived back at the village the villagers were all waiting for them with grins and smiles upon their faces, "Congratulations young, soon-to-be riders." Zander spoke with Analia and Fern at his side, "Now all that's left I-" the chief was cut off as a loud screech echoed throughout the village.

"Wha-"

"It's a Nargacuga!" Someone shouted as he pointed towards said monster that was sitting up on a house, but not just any house.

"Mother!" Cloud screamed as she tried to run to the house, but Zander grabbed her, "Atticus!" He roared and the ground shook violently as the Brute Tigrex arrived with a roar of dominance.

The Nargacuga roared back as it raised it smashed the house it was sitting on and Cloud felt her heart clench in agony, "Mother! No!"

People were screaming and running to get away from the battling monsters. Cloud felt numb as she look towards the crushed house, "….N-no..."

Unfortunately, the Nargacuga escaped with heavy wounds. Many houses were torn apart and trashed and livestock, along with a few monsties, were running wild. Cloud finally fought her way out of the chief's grip, "Mother!"

"Cloud!"

"Oi, Cloud!"

"Oh no, Opal was still in there, wasn't she?"

Cloud finally arrived to the house that she and her mother once shared only to scream, **"MOTHER!"**

The others rushed up to see a sight that would never leave their minds. Cloud was on her knees, sobbing her heart out and just above the wreckage, Opal's arm stood covered in blood. The teen never noticed that her bandana had become undone and landed in a puddle of crimson that leaked out from underneath the crushed house.

* * *

I know it's kind of a sucky chapter, but I hope that you all enjoy it anyways. Let me know if I my grammar was off please? I'm trying to correct it while also making a story that you all will enjoy. If you have any questions, let me know. The next chapter will be much longer~

Wild monsters will be called monsters while tamed ones will be called monsties.


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends?

Vio: Welcome to chapter two! I will also be updating chapter one and adding things to it as well. Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Friends?**

* * *

 **~ 4 weeks later ~**

"Cloud? Wake up sleepy head." The girl's eyes popped open to see River standing above her with a small smile. Cloud felt her heart clench as the words pulled at the fresh stitches in her soul, but she ignored it and smiled back at her close friend who had become a sister to her.

"Good morning River." She shoved the covers off and stretched, "We're going to receive our monstie partners today, aren't we?"

River nodded with a laugh, "Yes! I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" The two girls squealed in happiness.

"Oi! Who let a couple of Great Jaggis in here?"

Cloud pouted, "Ace! You're so mean!" Said teen, followed by the twins, laughed at the pouting girl while River just rolled her eyes at them.

"Is it almost time?" River asked Venus who nodded, "Yep. Chief wanted us to come fetch you two while he and the others get everything ready."

Cloud grinned, "Then let's go!" She ran out of the house with the others running after, "Troublesome people." Venus groaned as he was dragged by his twin.

When the group finally arrived, they saw Zander waiting for them with a smile on his face, "Good morning Cloud. River." He spoke as the two girls bowed their heads to show their respect. He turned to look over at the pile of rubble that was only a few feet away, "Opal would be so proud of you."

Cloud gave him a pained smile while Ace glared discreetly at his father, "Who shall go first?"

"Cloud."

"Riv-"

"Clouds-for-brains."

"Ace!" Cue head tick.

"Cloud." The twins said in unison and the teen sighed in defeat. Her friends were a bunch of pains in her backside, but she wouldn't trade them for anything.

Zander chuckled as the others pushed Cloud over, "Alright then Cloud, are you ready to receive your partner?" The girl nodded and the two walked through the curtain of cloth that separated the trial cave from the village.

"Hello Cloud." The girl smiled as she saw Analia and Fern waiting for her, "Hello lady Analia, lady Fern."

The women chuckled, "Fern will you grab the red and purple berry powder?" The young woman did as her mother asked and brought two clay pots over. Analia grabbed a small bowl and Cloud watched curiously as the woman poured in a small amount of water with a few herbs along with the two-colored powders.

"There we go." Analia crushed the herbs and had begun to stir the substance that had turned to a beautiful sky blue.

"Wow." Analia smiled as Fern handed her a small paintbrush and she dipped it before looking back at Cloud, "Are you ready, Cloud?"

The teen nodded as Zander pulled over a small stool where she sat down. Cloud wanted to giggle at the ticklish feeling, but she held still at the look on concentration on the healer's face. When she was done, Analia handed the bowl and brush to her daughter before grabbing a small mirror and handing it to Cloud, "How do you like it?" The teen was mesmerized by the swirly heart on the right side of her cheek.

"It's beautiful." Analia giggled and ushered the teen towards her husband, "It's finally time for the second trial, young one."

Zander nodded and led her deeper into the trial cave where a small altar stood with an egg already perched upon it. Eggs of all shapes, colors and sizes laid around the sides of the cave and Cloud felt as if she was in a trance as she entered.

"Why are there so many eggs?" She asked hesitantly and Zander's lips thinned, "Many reasons Cloud. Riders have found them or taken them for the next generation, bounty hunters have tried to steal them, only to get so far before the parent gets to them, or hunters have slaughtered the parents, leaving the eggs defenseless." The white-haired girl nodded before Zander's smile came back, "Shall we begin?"

"Yes."

"Fern!" The chief called out and the woman walked in holding something shiny in the palms of her hands, "Is that what I think it is?" Cloud asked with wide eyes, the smile upon her face getting bigger.

"Yes, it's a kinship stone." Zander replied as he took said stone from his daughter before approaching Cloud, "Young Cloud of Hakum Village, do you solemnly swear to pledge your heart, body and soul to the ways of the rider?"

She straightened up and looked at her chief dead-on, "I, Cloud of Hakum Village, so solemnly swear to pledge my heart, body and soul to the ways of the rider."

Zander nodded, "Hold out your left hand." She did and he clasped the kinship stone around her wrist, "Then I pronounce you Rider Cloud of Hakum Village. May you soar beyond eternity." Cloud felt her eyes water as she imagined her mother standing there with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Chief Zander."

The man smiled before ushering her up to the altar where a beautiful egg sat. The egg was a deep, violet/black at the bottom that quickly faded to a snow white and shimmering gold at the top. Cloud looked back at Zander who sent her an encouraging smile in return, "Ok, here we go."

"I, Rider Cloud, wish for you to...crack open?" She asked as and she could hear Fern giggling while Zander just sighed, but everything went silent as the egg quickly spun around.

"Oh my!"

"What the heck?" She asked as it bounced to the ground, "Catch that egg!" Zander yelled as he tried to corner the bouncing egg, but it jumped and smacked him in the face causing him to fall back in a dazed manner.

Cloud was even more shocked as a cream-colored tail poked out from behind the bouncing egg, but she ignored it and chased after the egg since Fern was busy helping her father up. The egg took another big leap and a dark shadow jumped away from it while she quickly caught the falling egg. Cloud smiled widely, but she flinched as a small body landed beside her, "Nya! Who're you?" Her jaw dropped at the small body before her.

There was a cream-colored cat with brown edges sitting beside her, looking around with confusion quite obvious in those neon blue orbs. The cat jumped up and pointed towards at her with narrowed eyes, "What's your name? Tell me or-"

"Or what?" Cloud wanted to laugh as she watched the cat freeze and slowly turn around to see Chief Zander glaring down at him while rubbing his throbbing head.

"Eep!" The cat quickly ran over to Cloud and hid behind her as she sat up, careful of the precious egg in her arms. While the chief was too busy glaring at the cat, Cloud decided to introduce herself, "Hello kitty, my name's Cloud."

The cat pouted, "I am a Felyne!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Felyne." Cloud said with a giggle while unconsciously rubbing the egg that seemed too chilly for her tastes. The felyne nodded proudly, "Since you introduced yourself, I guess it's only right that I tell you my name." Then the felyne did a few adorable moves before smirking, " My name-er...is?"

Before Cloud could speak up, Zander cut in with irritation, "What are you doing here felyne? You have just disrupted a very important ritual."

"It wasn't on purrpose!" The felyne cried out, trying to defend himself, "Well, you know, there was an egg. Eggsactly when I was hungry..." He was cut off by his growling stomach which had decided to make itself known.

"You just walked by and saw the egg?" Zander asked dryly while Fern just smiled gently at the felyne.

"I was famished! Starving! Dying!" He cried out dramatically and Zander's head throbbed, "We're in the middle of a sacred ritual! Take yourself elsewhere _**felyne**_."

"So rude!" The felyne snarled, "I'm no alleyway felyne! I'm the best of the best!"

Fern grabbed her father's shoulder, "Since he has disrupted Cloud's ceremony, shouldn't we let her deal with him?" Everyone looked towards said teen who sweat-dropped, "Umm...after the ritual, he can come to my house and I can share my fish that River and I caught yesterday."

"Food? Furr real?!" Cloud was so glad that she had set the egg down because the felyne had tackled her in a hug, nuzzling her roughly.

"Nya! You're the best buddy." The felyne jumped off with a proud grin, "I've come to a decision! I'm gonna stay and help you out any way I can."

Then, with speed unknown, the felyne was at the bottom of the altar, "I've navigated, you know. I know a lot of useful things too."

Cloud's mind went into overdrive, "Navi...navi? Navirou!" Everyone looked at her, "What about it? Do you like the name?" The felyne nodded vigorously with a smile, "I love it! Just call me Navirou from now on!"

Chief Zander sighed, "I guess this felyne is here to stay." He then turned back to Cloud, "Shall we resume the ritual?" The girl nodded before picking the egg up and sitting it back on the altar.

Cloud then raised her kinship stone towards the egg as the chief spoke, "Kinship stone on holy ground. To the soul of Cloud let thyself be bound."

"Awaken!"

The kinship stone lit up and a bright light filled the cave before slowly fading out. When she thought it was safe, Cloud opened her eyes and immediately looked towards the altar. She gasped as she saw her soon-to-be partner, "Magnificent." She whispered to herself and she heard a sharp intake from behind her.

"Father?"

"It's a Gore Magala. The chief spoke quietly as said monstie sniffed the air around it, "The frenzied beast."

* * *

While Chief Zander and Fern were busy talking, Cloud was busy cuddling her partner who had, surprisingly, taken to her quickly and was nuzzling her gently while she stroked his back. Navirou seemed to be the only one to come near her baby and she felt slightly offended that the two had run out to talk in private.

"Whatcha gonna name him?" Navirou asked her as her baby snuggled up to her even more, "Hmm...how about Celeste?"

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Yeah, but he likes it, don't cha' sweetie?" The newly named Celeste licked her cheek and let out a small coo in agreement.

Cloud's grip on her partner tightened slightly when Chief Zander and Fern walked back in, "Are you going to take him away from me?" Celeste hissed lowly, his feelers flaring out. He might not have known his aibou for long, but he could smell distress and a hint of fear coming off her and he didn't like it.

Zander eyed the hissing Gore Magala, "No, we're not going to take him away. You have already bonded and it would be too dangerous to break a fresh bond." Cloud's frown turned into a smile and Celeste began to purr, "Good! This is my partner Celeste."

Fern grinned, "How adorable." Zander just rolled his eyes before smiling as well.

"Well you're almost a rider," he said, his smile replaced with a frown, "you'll have to wait a year before you can complete the rest of the rite of passage."

Cloud nodded as Celeste nuzzled her while Navirou's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged out, "A year?!"

Fern laughed softly, "Of course, Cloud is only fifteen and you must be sixteen to become a full-fledged rider." Navirou dropped to the ground while Cloud gently patted him on his back until Celeste nipped her finger, wanting her attention.

* * *

"A Gore Magala. You GOT a Gore Magala?" Ace asked with wide eyes as he stared down at the monstie and Cloud nodded as she held on to her precious baby who would one day be big enough to take down any foe.

"Yep, I'm gonna make him a king." Celeste chirped and licked her cheek in agreement. The boys were still shell-shocked while River and Cloud were cooing over the baby monster.

"Don't forget about me!" Navirou whined and Cloud bent down so that he could crawl up on her shoulders.

"Annoying cat." Ace growled, "Felyne!" Navirou growled back and the two got into an argument.

"That's awesome, Cloud." Terra congratulated her while Venus just nodded with a lazy smile, "You two-" Navirou coughed, "three will make a great team."

"Thank you, guys." She whispered and gave them a heart-warming smile.

"Keh!" Ace spoke while trying to hide his red face, "I-I'm going ahead." With that, he rushed into the trial cave.

Cloud tilted her head, "What's up with him?" The others sweat-dropped, _'She's so dense.'_

The girl shrugged to herself before waving goodbye to her friends and promising River that dinner would be ready for her when she got back home. The walk towards the house was silent as the three passed by the rubble of her old home and she paused before gently letting the other two on the ground.

"A few weeks ago, a Nargacuga came and destroyed most of our village." Navirou was silent as Celeste sniffed the rubble, "My mother was still in the house when the monster crushed it and...and she didn't make it."

She could feel the other two snuggle up to her and she smiled gently, "My mother was all for me becoming a rider. She believed in me, my abilities and my unyielding determination."

Cloud then looked up at the sky, "When I do finish the trials then I'm probably only going to stay a few weeks." Navirou gave her a confused look, "Didn't the chief say something about that?"

The teen nodded, "Riders are not allowed to leave the village because the world will never be able to understand us."

"Chief said that?" She nodded with a frown.

"As soon as I and get a hold of that freedom, I'm going to leave." She then pulled them closer, "Clouds never float in one spot, so why should I?"

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed that. I do apologize for some of the game script for Navirou, but I suck at puns, so I hope that you all will excuse that.


	4. Chapter 3: The Last Trial

Vio: Now it's time for some action! You'll also get to meet the gang's monsties~

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Last Trial**

* * *

"Oh my gosh River!" Cloud squealed as she saw the adorable Amatsu in her friend's arms. River giggled as she gently pressed a small kiss to the baby elder dragon, "He's quite a beauty, isn't he?"

"It's a he?"

"Yes, his name is Kaze and he's been pretty shy so far." Cloud giggled as Celeste grumbled at his aibou for cooing at the other monstie who quickly snuggled his way into River's neck. The two girls laughed and gave their respective monstie affection, "Ne, Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did Navirou go?"

Cloud put a finger to her lips, "He just got done choking down a plate full of sushifish, so he'll probably be out of it for a while."

River nodded, "I did make some chicken broth for dinner if you're hungry."

"I'm famished." Cloud chuckled as she picked Celeste up, "If you don't mind, I'm going to turn in early tonight." River snorted, "I'll be right behind after we're done eating." With that the two bid each other goodnight before the white-haired teen settled in for the night.

The next morning was hectic as the two girls had woken up late and were rushing around, trying to get ready for the final trial.

"Oh geez! Where's my other boot?!"

"Check under your bed!"

"Ahah! Found it! Thanks River!"

"Where's Kaze?!" Cloud chuckled while River glared, "Have you checked around your neck?"

"…..."

"…..."

"…...oh."

A loud snort interrupted the silence and both girls looked over at Navirou who was still asleep for some reason.

"How did he sleep through our yelling?" River asked with a raised eyebrow and Cloud just shrugged, "Maybe we should just leave him here for today, he seems so exhausted."

"Alright, do you have everything?"

"Yes, do you?"

"Yep! Let's go!" Cloud Picked up Celeste and the two girls were off towards the entrance where their friends and chief were waiting for them. Cloud lit up as she saw her friend's monsties. Ace had a Hellblade Glavenus that barely reached above the teen's waist; she could see the fiery look in both of their eyes and she smiled softly as her heart beat quickened slightly.

Terra had a Zinogre and Venus had a Stygian Zinogre and she honestly thought that they were paired well with each other. Terra's Zinogre was bouncing around with its aibou while the Stygian Zinogre was nestled against Venus' leg and was dozing lightly.

"Hey guys!" The other turned and smiled at her, or smirked in Ace's case, "Hey clouds-for-brains."

The girl pouted as she snuggled with Celeste, "Ah, he's being so mean!" The others chuckled while the chief stood there blankly staring at them and Cloud coughed awkwardly, "Good morning Chief Zander."

"Hn, you two are late." The two girls bowed lowly to show their apology while Ace sent his father a glare, "Anyways, what's the final trial?" Ace rudely cut in and his father turned his glare on him, but it couldn't match up his son's piercing crimson orbs that he had inherited from his mother.

He wondered if Ace would ever confess to her, knowing how defensive he got if someone even looked at the girl the wrong way. The boy had fell for her the first time he saw her.

"The last trial is for you all to go to the waterfall cave and douse your kinship stone under said waterfall." He took a quick glance at Cloud, "And don't worry, the trial will be monitored heavily."

"Now, riders of the future, are you ready to complete the final trial that stands between you and the destiny that you have chosen?"

 **"Yes!"** They yelled in unison while the chief laughed in amusement.

"Good, you may now begin!"

* * *

Cloud giggled in amusement as Celeste sniffed at them small patch of flowers, "You're so adorable." She cooed bending down to scratch the Gore Magala's stomach.

"Looks like we're going to be the first to finish, buddy." She said with a smile and Celeste chirped happily.

River had decided to collect some herbs and blue mushrooms to make a few potions while Ace and the others had gotten sidetracked when Blayze, the Glavenus, saw a butterfly and proceeded to run after said bug. Luckily for him, Terra and Venus were nice enough to help out with their partners, Capala and Elysia.

Now it was just her and Celeste as she finally got him away from the sweet-scented flowers. The two made their way through the dark cave slowly being careful of the drop-off below.

Cloud hugged Celeste tightly as they got closer to their destination, "Celeste?"

The monstie let out a coo in response to calm his aibou. A part of her wanted to run far away from this place because...because something wasn't right. She felt on edge as they approached the purifying, small waterfall and she hesitantly reached out and let the water purify her kinship stone. Her inner voice was screaming at her to run far, far away from this cave.

Cloud froze as Celeste started to hiss violently as he looked back towards the entrance. She turned to see _**it**_. She would never forget those eyes.

It was _**the**_ Nargacuga from all those weeks ago and it was staring straight at her with murderous bloody red orbs. She began to shake harshly as she noticed blood dripping from its mouth and its blood-stained claws. Had it gone hunting? Did it hurt the guards?

Celeste was hissing, his whole body was tensed and ready for a fight, but she refused to let him. He was ten times smaller than the cat-like monster and he would be nothing to said beast. She grabbed her partner and stood up slowly as those eyes followed her.

The monster let out a snarl and darted towards the teen. She barely dodged the attack and slid across the ground, grunting as sharp stones dug into her body. Celeste was snarling now, trying to get out of her grasp and have a go at the other monster.

"Nnngh." She struggled up and had to dodge the Nargacuga once more as it brought those razor talons down where had been laying. Unfortunately, she was unable to dodge its spiked tail as it hit her in her side, sending her flying. She crashed against the rock wall with a yelp and slid down to the ground. Her whole body was hurting, but her side was burning like someone had set fire to it; she took a quick glance to see that some it the monster's spikes were embedded in her.

Cloud felt her grip on Celeste loosen and the monstie took the chance to go after to bigger monster.

"N-No!" She choked as blood bubbled past her lips, her hand held out as if she were trying to grab him.

She couldn't lose another that she cared for. Not _**again**_.

Cloud forced herself up as she saw the beast about to hit Celeste and she threw herself in the way. She screamed as she felt its claws rake across her face and blood flew through the air. Her scream was cut short as the beast slammed her down to the ground and she watched with clouded eyes as Celeste screamed and snarled for her. She then looked up to see the Nargacuga's opened mouth headed straight for her throat.

Everything went black after that.

* * *

She was screaming.

There was so much pain! Who was hurting her?! Why?!

She thrashed, ignoring the loud voices that tried to calm her. She wanted it to stop.

Why won't it stop?!

Her screams got louder and louder. She was screaming bloody murder by now and the voices were getting more frantic.

The burning in her side was getting worse and the burning on her face felt like it was on fire. She wanted it to stop.

Stop!

STOP!

 _ **STOP!**_

A small prick in her neck and everything went black once more.

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping and the wheels of a wagon passing by caused Cloud to crack open her eyes. There was no more burning in her side or face, but both were incredibly sore. She slowly raised her head to see Navirou snuggled into her non-injured side with a frown on his sleeping face and Celeste was curled around her head, but the movement woke him up. The monstie was cooing softly as he nuzzled her gently while licking her bandaged cheek.

Cloud got up from the bed and slowly walked to the door with Celeste right behind her. She opened the door to see Fern standing not too far away, talking to her mother. Analia saw her and the woman covered her mouth before rushing over to her along with Fern.

"Oh, Cloud!" She hugged the girl gently while she ran her fingers through her hair, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Side hurts a bit." Was all she was able to get out as she rubbed her throat.

Analia looked at her daughter, "Go get some water."

Cloud stood there for a few minutes, nuzzled into the healer's side until Fern came back with a cup of water which she quickly downed. The water soothed her dryness, but she looked around to see only a few villagers glancing at her every now-and-again with worry and concern in their eyes.

"Chief Zander has called out a search party to find the Nargacuga." She visibly flinched at the name and Analia rubbed her back, "Ace is at home. Would you like to see him?"

Cloud nodded, holding her tears back as the two women helped her to their house, "Fern, go get your brother."

Before said girl could enter the house, Ace ran out after seeing Cloud through a window. He ran over and pulled the girl from his mother, "Cloud! You-!" He choked out as he hugged the girl tightly, but she ignored the pain in her side to hug him back just as hard. She had almost left them. Left _**him**_.

He pulled back only to press his lips to hers in a kiss. Tears burned in the corners of his eyes.

Cloud felt her face turn red as he pulled back, "Don't do that again." He hugged her once more as he remembered her lifeless body beneath the monster that was planning on killing her.

 **~ Flashback ~**

 _Ace glared down at Blayze who snorted back at him, "You just had to chase the butterfly, didn't you?"_

 _Terra laughed while Venus smirked, "He sure gave you the run around." Terra said with an identical smirk. Ace rolled his eyes at the twins before walking off towards the waterfall, "Let's just go already!" He growled while scratching his cheek in embarrassment._

 _A loud, but very familiar scream pierced the air and they froze, "CLOUD!" He roared, running up the steep hill to the cave. Blayze was right beside him, tensed and teeth bared as they entered the deeper part of the cave._

 _He froze at the sight of the girl he desired, lifeless and the beast above her about to rip her throat out._

 _An animalistic growl, "Get the hell away from her!" He roared, readying his shield and sword. He would not let that monster kill her._

 _The Nargacuga paused, inches from Cloud's throat and looked over at him. Celeste took the chance and bit the monster's wing-like membrane and it screeched in pain._

 _Blayze was practically wrapped around his waist with his tail-sword as if to frighten the much larger monster. Ace could hear Terra and Venus approaching, "Prepare yourselves!" He yelled without looking back, "That damn Nargacuga's back!"_

 _"Capala!" Terra yelled, "Use your thunderstrike!" The female Zinogre snarled as her body lit up with a yellow light and she let loose a ball of electricity towards the cat-like monster who screeched as it hit it._

 _The Nargacuga froze as it became paralyzed from the attack, "Good girl!" Terra praised and Capala barked in happiness while Ace charged towards the paralyzed monster._

 _"Ace, no!" Venus roared as Ace shoved his sword through the monster's left eye._

 _It let out a horrible scream and a loud roar echoed afterwards. The three teens looked at the entrance to see Chief Zander along with his monstie, Atticus._

 _"Atticus, eyes locked on target?" The beast snorted and Zander held out his hand, "It's all yours buddy." The Brute Tigrex roared once more before charging towards the cat-like monster._

 _Atticus went for its throat, but it barely dodged and made a beeline for the entrance with the brute Tigrex following closely behind._

 _When both were gone, Ace ran over towards Cloud and Celeste hissed at him while Blayze growled at the Gore Magala._

 _"Enough." He said firmly as he ripped part of his shirt to press against the girl's wound. Cloud moaned in pain and he flinched at the claw marks on her face. He could hardly see them though since her whole face was a bloody mess._

 _"Here." Terra sat down on the other side while Venus handed him some crushed herbs. He scooped up some of the water on the cave floor and sipped it before shoving the herbs in his mouth and swishing it around._

 _Terra made a face as he nudged the unconscious girl's mouth open. Ace pressed his lips to hers and forced the water down her throat, while gently rubbing her throat to make sure she didn't choke._

 _She coughed weakly as he pulled back, "That should help some until we get her back to the village."_

 _Ace then picked her up bridal style and dashed over to his father, "I need to get to the village, now."_

 _Zander nodded and whistled loudly. Atticus came running over to them with minor injuries covering his dark-scaled body, "Get on."_

 **~ End of Flashback ~**

"Don't do that again." He whispered while still nuzzling Cloud's neck, "I don't think I could handle losing you."

"A-Ace..." She said as her heart sped up, "I'm sorry."

The teen said nothing in response, but he did hold her a bit tighter. Analia and Fern glanced at the sight with soft eyes, "Ace, the others want to see her as well."

"Fine, but at least give us a moment alone." The two women nodded and left towards the center of the village, leaving the two teens alone.

Cloud took a glance up at Ace to see him staring down at her with those piercing crimson orbs of his. She wanted to say something, but instead she reached up and pressed her lips to his. Ace kissed back in a rough and passionate kiss that left them both breathless. The two stood there with their arms wrapped around each other and their lips pressed together. Cloud finally pulled back and hid her red face into Ace's chest.

"You're mine now." The teen said with a smug smirk and Cloud's blush darkened.

"So...we're a thing?"

"Yeah, we're a 'thing'." Cloud smacked his arm and she unconsciously ran her fingers across her bandaged face, "What about my face?"

"What about it?"

"It's scarred. Men don't like women with scars." She whispered and Ace snorted, "I've liked you the day I met you Cloud. A few scars are not gonna change my feelings for you."

Cloud smiled up at him brightly, "I'm glad."

She flinched as he tugged at her cheek gently while grumbling, "Too damn cute."

* * *

"Cloud!" Navirou sobbed as he snuggled underneath the girl's chin, "I mithed you so muh!" He garbled out while Cloud just rubbed his back gently.

River hugged her next, "Please don't do that again. I was so horrified when they brought you back." She whispered as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Cloud hugged her friend back while also soothing Navirou who was still buried in her neck, sobbing quietly.

Terra was the next to hug her along with Venus who just patted her head. Venus was always awkward when it came to hugs and it made her giggle.

"Be careful, ok?" Terra asked while Venus nodded in agreement, "Yeah, don't over-due it."

After the hugs and the 'I'm glad you're not dead.' speech was done, Ace immediately tugged Cloud to his side earning himself a glare from Navirou and raised eyebrows from the others.

Blank glance, "She's mine."

"A-Ace!" Cloud spluttered as her face turned bright red while Navirou just gaped at him. The other congratulated them with smiles.

"About time!"

"Oh, you two are so cute!"

"Hehe, good for you guys."

Cloud blushed and buried her face in Ace's chest with a squeak while he just smirked and kissed her forehead.

He adored this girl.

The group shared another laugh at the teen's shyness while Navirou just stood there, shocked. Ace might have won this battle, but the war isn't over yet!

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll probably go back and re-read over it a hundred times, so be expecting me to correct any mistakes that I've made.

Another thing. I know the romance was kinda fast between Cloud and Ace, but I'm not gonna have the two dance around each other the whole story and they've known each other for years. You'll know more about that later.

Anyways, please review?


	5. Chapter 4: A Year Later

Vio: Welcome back to chapter four~

Things are about to speed up!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Year Later**

* * *

Navirou stretched and scratched behind his ears as he jumped from the bed that he shared with Cloud and Celeste.

Although, the monstie had to start sleeping on the floor. He could barely fit in the bed anymore without it creaking from Celeste's weight.

He stopped and looked back over to his sleeping friend, or more specifically, her face.

Three claw mark scars decorated the girl's face. The first went from her left cheek to the bottom of the right-side of her chin.

The second scar was the most prominent.

It started just above her left eyebrow and ended just below her right eyebrow. The third scar started at the bottom of her left cheek and ended at the bottom of her of the right-side of her neck.

The felyne sighed and then looked at Celeste. The monstie was now the size of an Aptonoth and practically consumed the girl with his large body.

Celeste was awake and purring softly as he nuzzled his aibou carefully, not wanting to wake her.

"Oi, Celeste." Said monstie looked at him, or at least he thinks he was looking at him. He couldn't really tell since the monstie practically had no freaking eyes.

"We need to wake Cloud up. Today we're going scavenging for necessary items for our journey."

The monstie grumbled in agreement before licking Cloud's cheek and nudging her.

Navirou grinned and climbed up some boxes until he reached the window. He looked out to see villagers laughing and smiling as they went about their day. He saw River talking with Analia and Fern, they were busy looking through some herbs and smiling brightly as they did so.

He then saw Ace and the twins, with their respective monsties, sitting and looking up at Chief Zander as he was pacing back and forth, probably teaching them of some sort of history or something.

"I'm going to miss them." He jumped and looked over to see Cloud smiling sadly as she looked at her friends and boyfriend.

"But I can't stay." She whispered as she gently rubbed him behind his ears. He couldn't help but to purr, she knew where his favorite spots to be scratched were.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, scooting closer to try and help comfort the teen.

Cloud gave him another sad smile, "I love Ace and I care deeply for my friends, but my heart." She said while grabbing at her chest where her heart was, "It won't let me stay. It tells me that I have to go beyond the village and mom...mom would support me if she were still here."

"We will too." Navirou said with a smile as Celeste cooed in agreement.

The girl smiled as she looked back out the window and towards the sky, "Please have faith in me mother." She whispered as a lone tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm going to need all the faith I can get."

* * *

Cloud walked outside with a sly smile upon her face as she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"GOOD MORNING HAKUM VILLAGE!"

Everyone looked her way and laughed at her goofy smile as she twirled around with a laugh herself.

"Good morning Cloud." Analia said with a light laugh while River walked over with an equally big smile on her face.

"You're in a good mood." The white-haired girl giggled as she hugged River tightly, "Yep, I'm just feeling so good today."

"Oi! Clouds-for-brains!" She pouted over at her boyfriend who was walking over with the twins, "Where's my kiss?"

Cloud snorted and gave him a rough and quick kiss before snuggling up to him, "Wow, you are in a good mood today."

She laughed and nodded before hugging Terra and Venus, who just smiled awkwardly at the hug.

"Oh, I'm planning to go to Pondry Hills today."

Ace raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I want to go and gather some herbs, blue mushrooms...hmm, maybe some honey too?" She asked herself as she named a few items.

"You wanna come with me?" The group nodded, especially the boys.

"Yeah, the chief has been going on and on about the history of some guy who saved the world from...? What did he save the world from, Venus?" Terra asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"The Black Blight." Was the lazy twin's response as he flicked his brother's nose.

"Oh, yeah, the Black Blight."

Ace sighed irritably, "Let's just go already."

He gave a whistle and Blayze ran over, almost knocking a guard down in his rush over. He hopped onto the red saddle before looking towards his friends and giving them impatient looks.

Cloud watched her boyfriend's look as she saddled Celeste up. She knew the chief was pushing Ace even harder since he was close to being of age. She remembered, a few months ago when the chief had almost signed a contract for Ace to be wed to some daughter of a rich merchant.

Ace had lost his control that day and he had almost attacked his father in a rage.

Afterwards, he had come to her house and gotten on his knees, promising her that she was the only woman for him. She just smiled and kissed him, and both sat there holding each other until his sister came looking for him.

After that day, Ace refused to even acknowledge his father in any way.

As the group, on their respective monsties, made their way onto Pondry Hills, Cloud hummed a little tune that had Ace relaxing in a matter of minutes.

Navirou was perched on her shoulder, keeping an eye out for any trouble. The only monsties that they really had to worry about attacking them was either a Velocidrome and its minions, or a Yian Kut-Ku.

Now those were a pain in the ass to deal with, especially when they shoot fire balls at you.

"Ne, Cloud?" She looked over at River who had gotten off of Kaze and was holding some tiny mushrooms, "Would you like some unique mushrooms?"

She smiled, "Of course!" The raven-haired girl smiled back before putting the mushrooms into her satchel.

Cloud watched her friends and felt tears burn at the corners of her eyes. She was going to be leaving them soon and they had no idea that they were helping her prepare for her long journey. She refused to convince them, especially Ace, to come with her.

They had duties to this village and she didn't want to disrupt their life. She sighed and felt Navirou nuzzle her.

She was an outsider.

Opal had found her when she was eight, wondering Pondry Hills with a nasty gash on the side of her head and no memory of what had happened to her.

She must have seemed strange to the villagers with her dirty white hair and lifeless blue orbs.

Opal didn't care for their input and as soon as Zander allowed her to stay in Hakum Village, the woman immediately adopted her and cared for and loved her each day until _**that**_ day.

Now here she was, about to leave her loved ones behind.

The very thought makes her throat go dry and her stomach to knot.

"Oi, clouds-for-brains!" She blinked and looked over at Ace who was smirking back at her with a raised eyebrow, "I found a bunch of herbs."

She smiled, "Thank you Ace."

"K-keh! Quite being s-so damn cute!"

"How am I being cute?!"

"I-I don't know!"

The others just sweat-dropped at the two while searching for more items that the girl needed.

* * *

"It's time." She whispered as she gathered all her clothing and the items that she and her friends collected today. She would have plenty of potions and a few mega potions to last her until they reached the next village or town.

Navirou gave her an encouraging smile while packing up a few bandanas given to him by the gang, Ace included.

Celeste was already outside with a few packs tied around his saddle. She was worried that it would be too much weight on the Gore Magala, but it didn't faze him one bit.

Cloud looked up towards the full moon that was surrounded by many stars, "Please mother," she whispered softly, "be with me. I'm going to need you."

A few minutes later Cloud shut the door behind her quietly and led Celeste out of the village without waking anyone up. Navirou stood on the monstie's back, ears perked, listening for anyone that might be out this late at night.

As soon as they were out of the village, Cloud climbed onto Celeste, "Let's go boy."

His hidden wings unfurled and with a soft swish, the three were gone.

* * *

This one was a quickie. I hope that you all will like it~

The next one will be much longer, so please review? ;w;


End file.
